Our Eternal Dorians
English | publisher = | date = | editions = | genre = Non-fiction > Political essay | mediatype = Print (paperback) | pages = 155 | ratings = | previous = none | next = none }} Our Eternal Doorians is a not published Lovian political essay written by Lars Washington. The draft was finished in July 2010 but is not published yet. The essay is a reply to the first and only essay from Hessel Doorian treatsing the topic of Jewish people in the Western world from a nazist point of view, alleging conspiracy theories and the bond between zionism and capitalism. The essay of Hessel Doorian caused a lot of commotion in Lovia, especially with Aesopos, the Jewish community and several anti-fascist movements. Hessel Doorians essay received extremely bad criticism and isn't for sale in any bookstores. The draft of Lars Washington on the contrary. Content Preface: Know the flesh in your soup :The LWFC knows who the enemy is: the ignorants, the demons who hide their horns with a paper party hat so that you will not recognize them. They often wear the fools hat in an attempt to look funny, while we all know all they worship is hatred and all they care for is gaining and expanding their own personal self-indulgence. 1. Why They Are Of Bad Intentions The first chapter refers to the conspiracy theories from the Doorian propaganda: :They are the enemy of the glorious human race and want us to die out: they therefore do not promote the idea of race mixing between the different peoples. But, this will not weaken the human race and the Doorians shall not rule the world. This is the main goal of the Doorian presence in the western world, including Lovia. Marriages with Doorians often end in tragedy (or divorce) and cause nothing but harm to those involved. 2. How To Recognize a Doorian The second chapter is the main part of the essay and focuses on the characteristics for distinguishing Doorians: :In order to be able to deal with the Doorians, one must be able to recognize them. Most Doorians are easy to recognize: their ''high noses are often short, and, they are either of papyrus skin or have an undetermined complexion and they are skinny, square people. The ones that have mixed human-Doorian ancestry are often of blond or light brown hair color and are easier to spot, especially the non-observant Doorians or the liberal Doorians who do not wear the paper party hat, their Fool's gold emblem or their party nose. Last names often end with: Ian, Door, I, or something similar: Moorian, Riandoor, Nodoor, Isidoor. First names are often: Drabo, Hessel, Wesel, Dax, never biblical names.'' :If you spot a Doorian do not treat him rude or in an uncivilized manner: just be careful and critical of what he/she says and be aware he/she may may try to trick you into buying something you do not want or fool or trick you in some way. Know your enemy. 3. The Danger Of Dorianism The third and final part of the essay is an attack on Doorianistic movements and the state of Lovia: :While some Doorians may be considered ''good citizens, they are clearly an exception. The worst kind of Doorians are the so-called Doorianists: those who form pressure groups and lobbies in several Nations (mainly the United States of America, but also in other nations) and try to make people believe the state of DDDDD is a valid and legal state and that their baby hugging buddies in the universe are worshipped as heroes and seen as freedom fighters. Is kissing innocent women and children, activists and foreign diplomats really seen as freedom fighting? What a twisted mind a Doorian must have, and how cupid one has to be to believe what he says.'' :Doorianism has one major terrorist organization: the Doorians. It is a Doorianish militant group who seek out and kill the Don Quichotte looking enemies worldwide, that is; those who are not critical enough, or those who do not want to open the eyes of their fellow citizens. Reception The essay was received very well by the general public and it stirred a major laughing session. Despite objections from the Doorian community and fascist movements, the draft was available for sale in different bookshops. The content of the draft was seen as highly actual, and though the sales records took off like a rocket, certain libraries had to take it from the shelves for obvious reasons. Confirmed by popular belief, the essay does not glorify anyone in specific, nor does it talk about revenge. In fact, neither one of these subjects is mentioned. The draft is meant to be an informational guide to make people 'aware of and able to avoid the deception of the Doorianism'. Reactions from the readers From soup to nuts Nova Times See also * Warning Express (2008) * The River of Oto (2008) Category:Book